1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load carrying vehicle accessories. More specifically, it relates to a load carrying vehicle accessory that is removably attachable to the rear fenders of a vehicle by the permanent attachment of mounting devices thereto. Even more specifically, it relates to a removable load attachment carrying means wherein the load carrying portion is a deck with removable side walls, the deck being supported by a pair of tubes, the deck also including means to adjust the width therebetween, and where the tubes are slidably engageable with the mounting devices and including a means to fixedly engage and disengage the support tubes with the mounting devices. More generally, the present invention can be applied to any situation where a removable load carrying portion is desired, such as attaching waste cans and recycling bins to the side of a dwelling or business.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled, powered vehicles are well known and popular devices for use around the house, lawn work, gardening, and the like. Though these vehicles are useful, one of the drawbacks is, if the user wishes to transport heavy or bulky objects from one portion of the work area, garden, or lawn to another, these objects must be carried or placed in a wheelbarrow (or like device) for transport. Trailers are available that can be attach to existing lawn tractors, but these are clumsy and require an inordinate amount of storage space. The present invention seeks to obviate the problems presently inherent in the art by providing a load carrying attachment that can be easily engaged and disengaged with the tractor. The present invention is not towed, so that maneuverability of the tractor is not affected, and the side walls of the load carrying deck can be removed, to allow for the carrying of bulky objects such as rakes, shovels, and the like. Additionally, the present invention includes a support tube carrying slot within the load carrying deck that is wide enough to allow the support tubes to be adjusted laterally therein, so that the invention can fit a variety of differently sized vehicles as sold: that is "off the shelf" without difficult modifications.
During a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office a number of patents were discovered that relate to the present invention and they are discussed hereinafter:
First is U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,892 issued on Aug. 19, 1947 to John I. Michaels. This discloses a pickup bed for tractors wherein a receptacle bed is placed over existing tension links and their attendant drawbar to allow for load hauling or to counterbalance loads or forces applied to the forward portion of the tractor. This is dissimilar from the present invention in that no attachment means are placed on the tractor that slidably engage the support members of the load carrying bed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,889 issued on Jun. 8, 1948 to Alvin E. Deal there is disclosed a combined tractor and truck body wherein a pair of tubes are mounted above the chassis of the vehicle and bolted thereto. The detachable body has an integral pair of beams spaced apart the same distance as the tubes. The beams are inserted into the mounted tubes and secured with a plurality of bolts. Unlike the present invention, there is no teaching of the removable walls on the load carrying portion, nor is their teaching of the lateral engagement pin, used to fix the bed in relationship with the mountings. This laterally disposed pin allows for a quicker release than could be accomplished in the Deal patent. Additionally, the means for varying the distance between the supporting tubes, thus allowing the load carrying portion of the present invention to fit vehicles with different widths is not taught.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,008 issued on Jul. 7, 1981 to Donald J. McCleary for a multi-purpose rack and hitch for an all terrain vehicle. This is clearly unlike the present invention in that a plurality of attachment arms are disposed on each side of the center line of the vehicle body. Additionally, the disclosed rack and hitch is not taught to be readily detachable in the manner of the instant invention.
The next patent in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,706 issued on Nov. 17, 1981 to Pete Hendrick et al. This discloses a luggage carrier for a three wheel motorcycle. This is obviously dissimilar from the instant invention in that the attachment of the device actually alters the position of the seat when attached requiring its removal from the vehicle. The latch brackets are disclosed as being located under the seat, wherein the instant invention, the attachment means are located on either side of the vehicle center line, on either side of the seat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,420 issued on Jun. 11, 1985 to Gerald J. Hannappel there is disclosed an all terrain vehicle conversion system. Supports attached to the rear of the vehicle are designed to retain a load carrying portion, among other things, with a quick disconnect attachment means. Unlike the present invention, the load carrying portion of the apparatus does not include a means for altering the distance between the supporting tubes to allow the load carrying portion to be attached to a variety of vehicles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,440 issued on Sep. 13, 1988 to Glyn F. Lander there is disclosed a combination utility attachment and stand for a riding mower. The device has a vertically oriented frame attached to the rear of the mower. The upper portion of the frame supports a load carrying receptacle that includes a pivotable rear wall. Attached to the lower portion of the frame is a lower load support shelf. These two walls/shelves in conjunction with the frame can constitute an elongated platform for storing the mower on its end. Contrast this to the present invention wherein the mounting tubes are attached to the upper surfaces of the rear fenders and where the load carrying portion, supported on a pair of protruding support tubes, is inserted therein and attached thereto with a quick detachment means.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,891 issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to Michael C. Patrin. This discloses a motorcycle luggage rack wherein the load supporting platform extends rearwardly and laterally from the back of the motorcycle at approximately the same height as the rear axle. A front and two side railings are provided, and the entire assembly is attached by a three point hitch. This is dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no teaching of mountings attached on the exterior of the fender, nor is any support tube adjustment means disclosed to allow the rack to be fit to vehicles having various widths.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,276 issued on Apr. 10, 1990 to Ermin Devito there is disclosed a mounting assembly for a carrier accessory that extends behind vehicles such as a car or a van. Mounting brackets are attached to a tow hitch located on the underside of the vehicle. A frame assembly for support of the carrier assembly is then inserted into the mounting brackets. The frame assembly is made up of two interlocking U-shaped members that can be slidably adjusted to one another to allow for different vehicle widths. This construction is dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no teaching of an adjustment means that includes support tube adjustment slots being parallel to the centerline of the vehicle and contained within the load carrying base as described in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,662 issued on Jul. 23, 1991 to Patrick Godin discloses a vehicle mounted carrier system. The frame of this apparatus includes projecting arms that are engaged with tubular receivers attached to the chassis of the vehicle. Unlike the present invention, however, there is no teaching of these arms being adjustable either towards or away from each other to allow for the attachment of the carrier portion of the device to vehicles of differing widths.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,636 issued on Jul. 6, 1993 to Dayne L. Bounds discloses a utility rack. A pair of bracket means are attached to the chassis of a vehicle. The brackets include sleeves for slidably receiving first and second arms and they both include locking means to affix the arms in relation to themselves. The first and second arms, in turn, are attached to a platform to which a pivotable fence is attached for securing any load carried thereon from inadvertent lateral movement. A plurality of sliding members, each consisting of a generally U-shaped member with a straight bottom portion, depend from the platform and these bottom portions are engaged with fixed sleeves on the arms. Thus the arms can be moved to the proper distance from one another to engage the chassis brackets. This is unlike the present invention in that the support tube adjustment means described herein consists of grooves or slots within the base of the load carrying portion of the device. These slots are parallel to the center line of the vehicle and are wider than the support tubes, thus allowing the support tubes to be laterally moved back and forth therein until the proper distance between them has been reached to allow coaxial telescopic engagement with the mounting tubes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.